


The Next Day

by gloryasme



Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bob-centric, Five Nights At Freddys: Fazbear Frights: Bunny Call, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights Series, M/M, Michael is creepy, Minor Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John, basically how bob met michael and the gang, but he's soft for his husband, fight me, michael and carlton are married, robo charlie and sammy look like twins still even tho they're different ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Bob meets a few unusual people interested in Ralpho...
Relationships: Bob Mackenzie & Michael Afton, Michael Afton/Carlton Burke
Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Next Day

Bob lived the rest of the day unnerved by what the announcer had said that morning. So much so, that orange bunny caught his attention once more, standing still in the lobby. Had he walked here unconsciously? Why?

He stared at the arm, wrapped in a white bandage. The only proof Bob had of last night’s fright. How was a fursuit made for a human to walk in bleed like the suit itself was an organic being? Was it an organic being?

Surely the government would be all over that in a heartbeat. Maybe the campsite _was_ a government testing facility. No, they wouldn’t let average citizens walk into a death trap. Actually, they probably would, according to all movie media based on the idea.

Bob shook the thought from his head. If anything, the government didn’t know. The thing, Ralpho, was merely hiding at the camp. He wondered if there was any horror legend or something around here. Had campers gone missing or died around here before?

He had, rightfully, many questions concerning the orange rabbit. And apparently, did the other man in the room.

He stood alone, staring at almost eye level with the rabbit. Brown hair long and flicked over to hide his left eye. His visible eye was a pale, almost silver, blue colour. His skin seemed pale, like he hadn’t stepped outside in a long time, with his forearms wrapped in bandages and tape for no apparent reason.

“Hey.” Bob greeted. The man didn’t seem to notice at first, but then his head turned, and he stared at Bob with unwavering, dead eyes. Bob flinched.

“Hey.” He greeted back, monotonously. He continued to stare at Bob. Bob stared back, scared, and confused. All of a sudden, he turned to the rabbit.

Bob grimaced at himself and looked around the lobby. A different woman was at the receptionist’s desk, talking to a group of people that Bob assumed where the creepy man’s companions.

A boy and a girl that looked eerily similar, identical twins, perhaps. Brown hair and eyes and round faces on both. A boy with bright orange hair, brown eyes and a face splattered in freckles. Another boy, this one with brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He was holding the female twin’s hand. And a man who looked a rough bit older than the rest of the group with tired, dark blue eyes and a strange scar from the left corner of his mouth winding halfway up to his ear.

“What’s with the rabbit?” It takes Bob a second to realise the guy is talking to him. His head snaps back to the guy, noticing he was staring right at Bob again.

“Uh, it’s a Bunny Call, thing.” Bob starts. “Some kinda prank people can sign up for on the first day. I don’t know much about it; I’m not a staff member.”

The man nods calmly. “Looks like something that used to visit my house when I was a kid.” Bob would’ve asked what that meant, but the boy with freckles took the man’s arm.

“Mikey, we got the history of the Camp and how Ralpho, that’s the rabbit’s name, became a part of it.” He was offering up random papers and brochures.

“I’m talking, love,” Mikey says quietly to his partner. Freckles looked up, surprised, and smiles awkwardly at Bob.

“Hi, my name’s Carton and this is my husband, Michael.” He says, offering out his hand.

Bob takes his hand out of blind automatic politeness. “Bob. Bob Mackenzie.”

Carlton smiles again and tugs on Michael’s hand to try and drag him away, but Michael lingers to stare at Bob’s face. He looked at the rabbit, then Bob again.

“You look a little pale, Bob,” Michael says. Carlton gives his husband a look, but Michael ignores him. “Are you alright? Maybe thinking of a bad experience?”

Bob scoffed out a laugh. “Look, man, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

That made Michael smile, but Bob couldn’t help feeling threatened by it. “Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley is 44, Michael is 37, Bob is 36, Carlton, robo-Charlie and John are 27 and Sammy is 25
> 
> (takes place 2005, right after the end of the story)
> 
> The Michael/Carlton ship was highkey inspired by the 'An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them' series by 'Alexander_Wesker' but it's not under the "inspired" thing because this story isn't about that or relative to Alexander's AU but do check it out if you like the ship because their writing is really good


End file.
